Nuestro cumpleanos
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Es el cumpleanos de kenta y claro que no puede esperar que a ryuga le importe pero despues ambos se llevaran una sorpresa


Nuestro cumpleaños 

Hoy era un día muy especial para kenta, era su cumpleaños y el claro que estaba feliz, bueno mas o menos claro que el no podía esperar que a ryuga le importara pero hace rato habían pasado por una ciudad que ryuga quería evitar por completo, usualmente el no se quejaba por eso pero es que ginga y los demas estaban en esa ciudad y el no podía estar con sus amigos en su cumpleaños. El probablemente lo lamentaría después pero le pregunto a ryuga si podían ir a esa ciudad

"no"- fue lo que le respondió al niño

"pero- " – kenta intento decir algo pero ryuga lo interrumpió

"si quieres puedes ir pero tal vez yo no este aquí para cuando vuelvas"- dijo ryuga a lo que kenta se desanimo

"bien no iré"- dijo con mucha tristeza

"porque te importa de todas formas?"- pregunto ryuga sin verlo

"pues porque ahí están mis amigos y hoy es mi cumpleaños y no lo se, yo..Quería pasarlo con ellos"- dijo kenta no notar que ryuga lo había visto con cara de sorprendido un momento

"haz lo que quieras, pero como dije tal vez no este aquí"- dijo ryuga mientras se detenía

Ellos se quedaron en una cueva que encontraron porque por la formación de las nubes ellos ya sabían que iba a llover

"oye cuantos años tienes?"- le pregunto kenta a ryuga después de sentarse junto a el

"16"- le contesto fríamente sin mirarlo

"y cuando cumples años?"- le pregunto con mucha curiosidad

"que te importa"- le contesto

" perdón, oye cuando fue la ultima vez que celebraste tu cumpleaños?"- le pregunto kenta

"creo que a los 12, antes de que doji se obsesionara con el poder de L-Drago y me obligara a entrenar , desde ahí mi cumpleaños se volvió una fecha sin importancia para mi"- dijo con toda frialdad

"perdona, sabes esa es la edad que cumplo hoy, y como lo celebrabas?"- pregunto kenta

A decir verdad kenta quería saber mas de su compañero y honestamente ryuga no sabia porque pero el respondía a sus preguntas

"antes de los 9 años yo siempre estaba con mi familia pero después de que nuestros padres murieron a mi hermano y a mi nos trataban como a una molestia pero nuestros cumpleaños era el único día que no dejábamos que nuestra vida fuera un infierno en el orfanato al menos hasta que… probablemente no quieres saber"

"no, dime"

"hubo un incendio y nunca lo volví a ver, supongo que murió, después escape y doji me salvo de las calles, el fue como un padre para mi hasta que bueno tu ya sabes que paso después"- dijo ryuga muy tranquilamente, kenta se sorprendió de que ryuga hubiera sufrido tanto pero que ahora estuviera tan tranquilo

"lo lamento creo que no debí preguntar"- dijo kenta muy apenado por eso

"no importa, lo que me importa ahora es mi futuro"

"cierto…..mis cumpleaños siempre fueron muy felices, aunque solo éramos mi mamá y yo antes de conocer a mis amigos siempre nos divertíamos pero después de conocer a ginga y a los demás todo fue mejor"- dijo kenta

"que paso con tu padre?"- pregunto ryuga

"yo…en realidad no lo se"- dijo a lo que ryuga se sorprendió un poco "se fue un día y no volvió jamás , pero no importa se que el me quería y si no el nunca me hubiera dado a saggitario, siempre que tengo a mi bey en realidad siento que no se fue"- dijo kenta mirando a su bey

"los beys no remplazan a los padres niño, si te hubiera querido no te habría abandonado desde un principio, ya es hora de que te des cuenta de que seguramente solo recibiste odio de el"- contesto duramente ryuga provocando que el se pusiera muy triste

"si, lo se"- respondió kenta intentando contener las lagrimas, "mejor voy a buscar madera antes de que empiece a llover, ahora vuelvo"- dijo kenta al irse sin mirarlo

Cuando kenta se fue ryuga se sintió muy extraño, se sentía como molesto por lo que le dijo y se pregunto Quien se creía para hablarle así?, a el no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que pasara con el pero esta vez era diferente, el admitía que su reacción con el niño había estado mal, pero pensó en pedirle disculpas algo que para el era raro pero aun así pensó que no se sentiría mejor hasta que lo hiciera, el no tenia idea de lo que iba a decir, pero aun así decidió ir a buscarlo aunque para su sorpresa noto que el actuaba como si nada el suspiro aliviado al no sentir culpa alguna, tal vez el no le dio mucha importancia al horrible comentario que hizo ryuga , ellos juntaron la madera y el pescado pero por desgracia comenzó a llover y la madera se mojo asi que lo mejor era volver a la cueva. Cuando regresaron kenta no dejaba de ver la lluvia y apretar su bey con la mano

"sabes ryuga, mi papá puede que no sea la mejor persona del mundo, y no te equivocaste al decir que era un pésimo padre incluso antes de abandonarme pero lo quiero mucho, y se que el a mi también y aunque no , yo siempre lo voy a extrañar y sabes no seria la primera vez en que me importa una persona de la solo recibo odio"- dijo el niño sin mirarlo pero se notaba la tristeza en su voz

Ryuga podía sentir como un gran nudo en el corazón y por algún raro instinto le acaricio la cabeza y después lo abrazo firmemente, el estaba arrepentido por ese momento que le obligo a pasar a kenta.

Kenta también lo abrazo y lloro en silencio, pero después se alejo muy rápido un poco avergonzado

"entonces, como vas a celebrar tu cumpleaños?, por lo que recuerdo siempre se hacia algo especial, no?"- pregunto ryuga y kenta se quedo muy sorprendido de que le importara

"si, bueno, podríamos intentar hacer algo juntos"- pregunto kenta

"como que?, yo no soy muy bueno en eso que llamas divertirse, y ni loco pasaría un rato con ginga sin hacer algo que no sea pelear, si quieres ve y yo te espero aquí"- contesto ryuga

"no quiero que te la pases bien tu también, si quieres podríamos ir a algún lugar"-dijo kenta

"pero este es tu cumpleaños, no deberíamos hacer cosas que tu quieras?"-pregunto ryuga algo confundido

"no me importa que es lo que hagamos, y me gustaría saber que te gusta hacer"- dijo kenta algo curioso

"pues no quiero que vallamos a algún lugar, si tu te enfermas te volverás un mayor problema para mi"- dijo ryuga

" bueno podríamos hacer algo adentro, no lo se tal vez comer algo diferente pero la madera se mojo y no veo como-"- decía kenta antes de notar que ryuga se estaba yendo

"a donde vamos?"- pregunto el pequeño

"vuelvo en un rato, espérame aquí"- le dijo el muchacho

"como se que volverás?"- le pregunto kenta poniéndose frente a el

"mira si me sigues rechazare el trato y no te daré la posibilidad de ayudar a ginga"- dijo ryuga

Kenta no tuvo otra opción mas que aceptar y no lo siguió y después de un rato se quedo dormido, luego sintió una pequeña luz frente a el y que había dejado de llover y lo que encontró frente a el fue un pastel de cumpleaños con las velas encendidas

"ya despertaste"- dijo ryuga sentándose frente a el

"de donde lo sacaste?, pensé que ibas a-"

"que?, retar a ginga, si hubiera tenido una batalla con el, no habría conseguido esto a tiempo, quería que fuera una sorpresa"- dijo ryuga sin mirarlo

"si, es una muy linda sorpresa"- dijo kenta dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

El miro junto a el y encontró algunos regalos, el los miro y noto que no podrían ser de ryuga ya que no tenían la misma letra

"que?, de donde sacaste esto?"- pregunto kenta

"apaga las velas antes de que se derritan y te digo que de verdad quiero probar esto"- dijo ryuga ignorando la pregunta y el solo asintió con la cabeza

"esta bien pero ahora dime, de donde sacaste estos regalos?"- pregunto al sostener uno que resulto ser de ginga, "falsificaste la letra para hacerme sentir mejor?"

"no, porque te quisiera hacerte sentir mejor?, cuando compre el pastel me encontré con tus amigos y aunque no se vieron muy felices de encontrarme me pidieron que te los diera, me debes una"- dijo ryuga

Kenta asintió y miro los regalos y se sorprendió al saber que uno era de su madre, después miro a ryuga un poco confundido y el ya tenia una idea de lo que le iba a preguntar así que le respondió antes de que lo hiciera

"ginga me lo dio, supongo que tu madre aun cree que viajas con el"- dijo a lo que el soltó una pequeña risa

"si creo que olvide decirle ese pequeño detalle"- decía el niño rascándose la cabeza

"elige, que harás primero, comerás el pastel o abrirás los regalos?"

" quiero dejar lo mejor para el final"- dijo al empezar a abrir los obsequios

Empezó por el de yuki a quien no conocía muy bien y le dio una caja de dulces caros, después siguió por el regalo de benkei el cual era un libro de fantasía que le parecía muy interesante, luego abrió el de madoka que parecía ser una cámara, supuso que era para recordar los lugares que veía mientras viajaba, después abrió el de ginga y era un lanzador al ultimo abrió el que su madre le dejo , era un libro en blanco y adentro venia una nota que decía:

_Quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños y no te mentiré se que ya no viajas con ginga y con el resto de tus amigos, es mas se que viajas con ese chico peligroso, puedes llamarlo intuición de madre pero en realidad es porque ginga no sabe guardar secretos, como sea si tu estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo confiare en ti y quiero que sepas que te quiero y no quiero que algo te pase, te regale este diario para que escribas tus aventuras que estoy segura que tendrás, Feliz cumpleaños _

_Con amor, tu madre _

Kenta se puso feliz al leer esa carta al saber que no le tenia que mentir a nadie mas, Después el miro que todavía quedaba un regalo envuelto toscamente y se sorprendió al notar que era de ryuga

"que?, incluso tu me diste un regalo?"- pregunto kenta a lo que podría jurar que se sonrojo

Al abrirlo noto que era un abrigo nuevo y era bueno porque como el otro estaba desgatado el pasaba frio usualmente

"gracias"- fue lo que dijo kenta

"como sea, será mejor que cortes ese pastel"- le dijo ryuga

"si"- dijo antes de apagar las velas

"que deseaste?"- pregunto con curiosidad

"es un secreto"- dijo kenta con una sonrisa

"como me gustaría algún día celebrar el cumpleaños de ryuga"- pensó kenta en su deseo sin saber que justo ese día se hizo realidad

FIN


End file.
